


Holding Hands

by BritishShinshi



Series: Demolishing Writer's Block [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, M/M, kinda rushed but oh well, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Prompt: "I like the way your hand fits in mine."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Demolishing Writer's Block [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Holding Hands

Arthur glanced at his desk, his brow furrowed worriedly at the stack of unfinished documents. However, before he could spare another thought about the papers, his chin was captured, forcing his attention away from the desk and back to his pouting boyfriend.  
  
"I told you to relax with me for a few minutes," Alfred chided, his hand brushing over Arthur's cheek before pinching it. "You work too much, Artie. You need to take a breather from time to time."  
  
Arthur offered an apologetic smile. "That's why you're here, aren't you? To keep me distracted," Arthur shyly admits, lowering his head down in shame. He had been working himself too much. More than he usually does. That was probably because he was the student council president. Several events were planned this month, and Arthur needed to go over several proposals and other necessary documents to ensure every class was ready to participate in these events.

A part of Arthur wanted to walk back to his desk and complete his responsibilities, but he found himself unable to answer that call. Not when Alfred, his sweet, caring boyfriend, went out of his way to visit him in his office to bring him lunch (because Arthur never bothered, or rather didn't have time, to eat at the cafeteria because of his demanding responsibilities). Not when he and Alfred hadn't had time to be together because of this busy month. This was probably the only time they could spend time with each other, and it was evident Alfred had wanted every ounce of Arthur's attention before he was pulled back to work.  
  
There was no doubt Arthur felt the same way as well.  
  
Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, as though to trap him before the latter could even think of stepping out from their embrace. They were huddled close together on the couch inside of Arthur's office, with Arthur laying comfortably atop of Alfred.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, the comfortable silence encasing them in a tranquil bubble. Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's hair, running it over his messy strands as a way to chase out the worries and stress flooding the latter's mind. Arthur replied with a satisfied hum, closing his eyes momentarily, and then snapped them back open.  
  
"As much as I appreciate you doing that, I need you to stop before I fall asleep," Arthur murmured, his voice already sluggish and low as he kept his heavy eyelids open.  
  
Alfred stopped. "Aw, crap, sorry," he chuckled, retreating his hand away. "Come on, let's sit down instead. I don't want to douse you with cold water again."  
  
A recent memory flashed in front of Arthur's eyes, causing him to wrinkle his nose and lose his drowsiness. "Please don't remind me of that," he groaned. Arthur was a deep sleeper. It was difficult to wake him up; shaking him or calling his name won't work. He once fell asleep during lunch, and he stayed asleep for so long he missed half of the fourth period. Arthur had perfect attendance throughout his four years of high school, and that one tardy had severed his title. (Darn it)  
  
Both of them sat up, but remained in contact, their shoulders close together. Alfred grinned and reached for Arthur's left hand, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles before entwining their hands together.  
  
"I like the way your hand fits in mine," Alfred admits, staring at Arthur's hand. The Englishman's hands were much smaller, paler, and softer than his, which wasn't too surprising given they were dedicated to signing papers and typing on keyboards. Whereas Alfred, due to his involvement and loyalty to sports, had earned him rougher, calloused hands. "I wish you'd allow me to hold your hand when we're outside."  
  
Arthur sighed. "You know we can't. It'll cause a lot of ruckus on campus. I can't imagine how your fangirls will react once they find out you're dating me."  
  
"Then I'll protect you~"  
  
"Still won't change my mind. I don't want death threats, love."  
  
Alfred pouted, but his lips curled to a smile when Arthur leaned his head to rest on his shoulder. Alfred does the same, nuzzling the smaller man's hair with his temple. He squeezed their entwined hands again before letting go to pinch Arthur's fourth finger slightly.  
  
"You know, a few years from now, I'm gonna put a ring on here," Alfred declared, tracing a circle around Arthur's finger, the area where a ring would be.  
  
Arthur stilled. "Oi, don't… say such embarrassing things," he chided, but his voice came out as a mutter.  
  
"It's not embarrassing. I thought I sounded romantic," Alfred pouted. When Arthur didn't reply for a moment, Alfred pulled away and looked at him. "Artie?"  
  
"You're just a sophomore, Alfred. You can't be saying something like that so early."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Alfred urged Arthur to look at him, but the latter's eyes remained glued to the ground.  
  
Arthur didn't want to talk about this. Not right now.  
  
When the Englishman remained quiet, Alfred became worried. A heavy feeling was strangling his heart. "Arthur?"  
  
Alfred's tone had changed, and it was enough to pull Arthur’s attention to him. Distress screamed on Alfred's face, his eyebrows were furrowed deeply and his blue eyes were glassy. Shit. Arthur could already see the insecurity and conclusions forming in Alfred's head.  
  
"No, wait- fuck. Alfred, I didn't mean…" Arthur bit his lip. His feelings jumbled all together, creating a mess inside of him. His insecurities bubbled along with the mix as well. "I… I'm going to be graduating soon, Alfred."  
  
"So?" Alfred asked. "Are we not going to continue this once you graduate?"  
  
"That's not what I meant," Arthur replied. "I don't want it to end, Alfred. You… you're young and you have a lot ahead of you. Your feelings might change and I-"

Alfred's face contorted to confusion this time. "Who said my feelings would change?" He asked, waiting for Arthur to reply. When all he received was silence and distressed eyes, Alfred sighed. "So, that's what it's about."

"Alfred.…"  
  
"That's stupid of you to think, Arthur," Alfred chuckled. "I had a crush on you since I started my freshman year. Surely that's saying something, given how I carried these feelings for a year and a half before finally confessing. Yeah, I'm young and kind of naïve, but there’s nobody else that I want in my life but you. I don't know why you're worried about me losing interest in you. Because that's never going to happen."  
  
"Most relationships don't last after high school, Alfred," Arthur said with a frown.  
  
"You love me, don't you?" Arthur nodded without hesitancy. "And I love you. We're not like 'most relationships', Arthur."  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
"Because maybe it is," Alfred chuckled before turning serious. "I don't want this to end either, Arthur. I want you to trust me. Do you trust me?"  
  
Without giving a second thought, Arthur nodded. "I do."  
  
Alfred smiled before leaning forward to deliver a kiss on Arthur's lips. "Then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
x  
  
In seven years, Alfred did fulfill his promise. He was also surprised when Arthur presented a ring for him as well. 


End file.
